Tango interrupted
by Britishauthor
Summary: newlyweds arnold and helga go look at a house,the realtor has to leave for a bit then they are alone. After that its alot of them flirting This story idea may become multiple chapters if people enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

domt own bla bla

this story was suggestion by someone and I decided to take on the challenge

Arnold and helga were newlywed and living in the boarding house for about two weeks. They were happy except for the lack of privacy and constant interruptions from arnolds grandparents and the boarders. One night they were in arnolds room

Helga was just setting the candlelit table for their dinner and arnold whispered in her ear, "You set a beautiful table senorita" and then did a soft purr. Helga smiled coyly and gave him a soft kiss. "Thanks football head." Arnold laughed,

"For over 20 years you have been calling me that. I used to hate it but now i think its sexy." Helga giggled and kissed him again with more passion. Arnold said seductively "want a dance my angel before dinner or should i say dessert?". Helga nodded and lustfully said "bring it on my beloved. Lets cut a rug."

Just as we they were about to dance there wasa knock once again interrupting the newlyweds. Arnold and helga both frustrated said at the same time "we need to find a place of our own".

since the mood was interrupted they decided to call it a night after dinner and just go to bed and the next day they would look for a realtor to show them some houses.

first chapter short but the next one will be longer and more destailed promise


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to call the realtor office and see if we can set up a appointment with someone to show us a few houses" said Arnold " right well I will just watch tele let me know where we have to meet for the appointment" said Helga

Arnold's phone conversation

" hi I'd like to set up a appointment for today with a realtor to look at some houses"

" yes sir, would you mind meeting at our office so we can have a budget and area" said the realtor

"Yes what time?" Asked Arnold " what about a hour? 14:00?" Asked the realtor " sure and what is your name?"

Asked Arnold " sorry I forget to mention, my name is Carlos" said Carlos " ok see you in a hour" said Arnold

" we'll we do have a hour before we got to go" said Arnold Arnold starts kissing Helga and starts taking off her clothes and she's taking off his clothes within seconds there naked and he grabs a condom and them enters her fucking her hard and fast both are moaning but then there's a knock on the door " exactly why we are looking for a house" said Arnold

" yea lets get going so we look appropriate" said helga

1 hour later

" ok I'm Carlos" " hello Carlos" said Arnold "hi" said Helga " ok so I need to know a budge, room number and area of choice" said Carlos "I'd say our budget is maximum make it 300,000£" said Arnold " room number?" Asked Carlos " just one" said Helga " no guest room?" Asked Arnold " the point of this is to be private!" Said Helga

" fair enough just one room then" said Arnold " and area of choice?" Said Carlos " just north street" said Arnold

20 minutes later "Here's the first house it's 2 bedrooms but one can be a office" said Carlos " price?" Asked Arnold

"245,000£" said Carlos " here is the master bedroom" said Carlos

" it's not that big but then again it's all we need" said Arnold " no this isn't big enough for a little midget" said Helga

" here is the office I said but currently used as a baby room" said Carlos " does it come furnished" said Helga "Yes " " wonder how much we can sell all this rubbish baby crap for" said helga

" helga no need to be like that..." Said Arnold laughing

" we could give it to charity" was a suggestion Arnold made

" I'd rather make cash off it" said helga

" we'll probably wouldn't be a bad idea to have a auction if we did buy this house" said Arnold

" but we arnt the master isn't big enough"

" you do realize this is a nice house for the price?" asked Arnold

" yes but it's just too small"

" ok enough this house obviously isn't one you like" said Carlos the realtor

10 mins later

" this Ome is 3 bedrooms 3 Bath and the price is reduced because the sellers just want to get rid of it" said carlos

" price?" Asked the couple at the same time

"276,000£" said Carlos

" right well can we pass it up... I mean we don't need that many bedrooms" said helga

" it's not going to hurt to look and we each could have a office or a videogame room" said Arnold hopefully

"here is the master" said Carlos

" it's bigger but why does that wall have a dog sticker poster on it?" asled Helga curious

" because they have a child with a disability so they would give him whatever he wanted' said carlos

' if it's taken off the wall would it mess up the paint?" questioned helga

" no it's meant to come off nicely"

" here's the spare bedroom as you can see this was used as the master" said carlos

" I could set up my gaming room in here" said helga

" sounds fun" said Carlos

" right we'll continuing here's the other one could be a office or just a spare bedroom for a guest?" Asked carlos

" it might be a home cinema it's a nice size for a movie night" said arnold

" Carlos can we make our budget bigger?"asked helga

"sure what's the new budget?" Asked Carlos questioning why they would change it

"450,00£" Helga replied

Carlos was surprised at how much of a difference that could make in choice of house"


	3. Chapter 3

the age is 22-23 whichever u prefer

"Here's your next house It's 2 bedrooms and 2 bath it's 486,000£ , now I know it's over your budget but it has a pool" said Carlos

" here it is" said Carlos pointing to the house that looked like it had more then just 2 bedrooms

" here's the master it's actually not a master but is used as one as the proper master was turned into a playground, though it's a adult playground" carlos told the couple

" really now, that's kinda strange" Helga said as if she was scared to ask why

" right here's the proper master, now you can change it and take out the play area but it's sorta connected and we'll it would cost a lot to make it look like a room again"

" it actually looks fun"

helga looks at him strangely

" let's go to the garden and view the pool"

walking down the stairs they arnt sure what to think a pool would be a lot of mainlands and effort to keep up with but would it be worth it? Plus skinny dipping could be quite fun

" ok we have one last house to look at today"

they get into the car and drive about 15 mins

" now I know this isn't where you wanted your house to be"

" your right it isn't so can't we just call it a day?" Asked Helga

" now Helga let's just look at this one" said Arnold trying to encourage her to go and see it

" fine lets go"

ring ring

"excuse me I have to take a emeregency trip to a house that the owners just bought and have some questions and concerns before they do the final paperwork"

" oh really"? Asked helga

" yes so why don't you guys take a look this is a 3 bedroom 4 bath and a pool and the price is 498,000£ and comes fully furnished" said carlos

" cheers we'll see you in a bit ya?" Asked aenold

" yeah I'll be back won't be long"

" wow the pool has a slide and looks really refreshing" said helga

helga walks out puts her purse to the side so if she has to get to it she can

They sigh and wonder why the realtor would just leave them there but they took the opportunity

Arnold stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. Helga was cut off as Arnold slowly started to move his lips on Helga's.  
Their lips moved in time with each other and Arnold raised his hands up to Helga's hair and tangled his fingers in it. His other hand he pulled up to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. Helga raised up his shirt and slowly started to feel Arnold's body. She moved from his lips to his neck thrusting her onto his thighs. Blake placed his hands on Jane's lower back slipping one hand down the back of her jeans. She was in a total daze and all she cared about was how good it felt kissing Arnold without being interrupted.

She peeled off her t-shirt and pressed her chest against Arnold's, slowly running her hand over his crotch. Arnold started kissing jaw line, he was leaning over her as he did so. He moved from her throat, down to her collar, then kissing her breasts.

He touched her body so gently and passionately and Helga smiled when Arnold gently kissed her stomach, He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, then off came his t-shirt. Helga sat up and unbuckled Arnold's belt with one hand using the other to run her fingers over his and turned her head to the side, slowly licking her neck.  
Helga moaned and smiled, then with only undergarments on they jumped into the pool and started to kiss again  
Helga goes to the side of the pool and gets into her purse and then grabs a condom  
" we can't forget the condom. No condom no sex Arnold!" Said Helga

" fine but I think we should get you on the pill" said admold

he started to kiss her again and then stops to put the condom on and then while there in the pool he enters her both moaning and enjoying the few moments of privacy they have and realize this is how it should be just them in there own house.

about 5 mins later they are dressed again and look at the house they realize this house is perfection but theyd defiantly have to refurnish the 2 extra rooms to something else as they currently are kids rooms

" hello mr and mrs shortman how'd you like this house?" Asked carlos

they both nod and say" we'll take it"

" excellent I'll just need to you two to sign some paperwork and then we'll finalize it and then by tomorrow the keys will be yours"


End file.
